


KARGO > Kapitan

by TANDARIDEI



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androgyny, Cyberpunk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Other, Shapeshifting, Transgender, Yuri
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TANDARIDEI/pseuds/TANDARIDEI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kargo > Katitan jest zbiorem moich krótkich tekstów sprzed kilku dobrych lat a opowiada o różnych rodzajach miłości. Miłości i walki o nią. Walki z miłością też. Powstało, kiedy rysowanie moich postaci już mi nie wystarczyło ^w^</p>
            </blockquote>





	KARGO > Kapitan

**Author's Note:**

> Rysunki do CARGO i KARGO>Kapitan znajdziecie w mojej galerii http://tandaridei.deviantart.com/gallery/

KARGO>Kapitan

Kapitan/Mikka  
– Nie wejdzie i tyle! Po moim trupie!- Mikka otwartą dłonią plasnęła tytanowy właz, aż echo się poniosło.  
Ubrana w biały kombinezon pilota dowódcy kobieta, nawet nie drgnęła.  
– I nic mnie nie obchodzi czy ten dzieciak daje pięć czy pięćset tysięcy kredytów. Na Nostro nie wyjdzie! Po moim walonym trupie! – Kapitan przyłożyła dłoń co czoła. Głowa zdążyła rozboleć ją już od jazgotu jaki robił jej mechanik.  
Wysoka kobieta wyminęła malutką, rozjuszoną przeszkodę i ruszyła w kierunku doków.  
-Ooo co to to nie…Mówię do ciebie! – Krzyknęła w ślad za nią Mikka.  
– Co ty nie widzisz, że ten dzieciak to Jasny? Weź ty go tylko na pokład a nawet z portu nas nie wypuszczą. A jeśli jakimś cudem to pierwszy lepszy cheakup i…cholera, wiesz przecież, że to chyba najgłupsze co można zrobić, żeby mieszać się do spraw Jasnych. Czyś ty zupełnie oszalała?!- Kapitan poczuła jak mała ale cholernie silna, smagła dłoń, zaciska się na jej ramieniu. Gdyby nie twaronowy ochraniacz, to mogłoby zaboleć.  
– Wiem, ale będziesz musiała mi zaufać. –  
.  
.  
.  
Kapitan/Jesse  
– Jesse, niech zgadnę…Mikka cię przysłała? –  
– Słuchaj, ona mi spokoju nie dała całe rano. Szlajała się za mną po maszynowni, nie odstępowała krokiem na targu. Wiesz, ty dla mnie, cokolwiek postanowisz, pójdę za tobą Kapitanie, ale ten mały…on…Z tej umorusanej brudem twarzy spoglądają lodowe oczy Jasnego. Nie mieszajmy się. Uzupełnijmy zapasy, weźmy ładunek i zabierajmy się z tej przeklętej planety jak najszybciej i jak najdalej się da. – Medyk wierzchem dłoni odgarną włosy z opalonego czoła.  
– On leci z nami, Jesse. – Ton Kapitan był chłodniejszy niż zwykle.  
– Nie rozumiem…Dlaczego? Czy on ci zapłacił? –  
– Jesse, czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że naraziłabym załogę i statek za kilka kredytów? –  
– Nie, oczywiście, że nie…Przepraszam. – Cisza. Medyk nie odzywał się ale ani odchodził.  
– Mam swoje powody. –  
Nie mogła mu powiedzieć jeśli nawet nie powiedziała tego Micce, którą przecież była jej tak bliska, nawet jej nie mogła powiedzieć, co się z nią stało, kiedy dwa dni temu, tuż przy wejściu do doku Mills’a, poczuła że ktoś złapał ją za rękę…  
.  
Odwróciła się gwałtowie już z nożem w ręku, prawie nie wierząc, że dałaby się komukolwiek tak podejść. Przed nią nikogo nie było. Spojrzała pod nogi.  
Był tam i kulił się u jej stóp jakiś mały kształt, jakby zbudowany z łachmanów.  
Następny z setek a pewnie i nawet tysięcy dzieci żebraków, zalepiających szczelnie uliczki Doków.  
Kiedy tak patrzyła na łachmaniarza, przypomniało jej się raptem, że ona kiedyś też była taka mała, brudna I wiecznie głodna.  
Ale to było dawno, dawno temu.  
Szarpnęła się .  
Zdecydowanie nie miała ochoty na wspominki.  
Cóż, nie pierwszy biedak, nie ostatni a ona nie miała czasu na ratowanie już na wpół martwych, niechcianych bękartów meneli i dziwek. Doskonale wiedziała z własnego doświadczenia, że jeśli sami w sobie nie zajdą tej siły by przetrwać, każda doraźna pomóc zda się na tyle, co nic.  
Dlatego szarpnęła się by zabrać dłoń.  
Ale chwyt dzieciaka był zadziwiająco silny.  
Szarpnęła się jeszcze raz, gotowa kopnąć i wtedy on uniósł na nią dwoje oczu, jasnych jak…lodowe kryształy.  
Siła tego spojrzenia sprawiła, że znieruchomiała.  
-Ty masz samolot. Weź mnie na jego pokład. – Mimo że robił wrażenie nędzarza, a jego głos był słaby, drżący, było w nim więcej z rozkazu niż prośby.  
To nie był ulicznik. To był ktoś, kto mimo młodego wieku był przyzwyczajony do wydawania poleceń.  
Ale to nie tonu jego głosu posłuchała.  
Stała tak na środku pustej, brudnej uliczki w dokach ale jej świadomość tonęła w lodowym błękicie kryształowego spojrzenia.  
Czuła jak jej oczy wilgotnieją pod goglami a serce zaczyna tłuc się w piersi.  
Te oczy wyzierające się z przykrytej brudem, perfekcyjnie symetrycznej twarzy…ona już kiedyś je widziała i wtedy…wtedy przysięgła bronić tego jasnego płomienia, choćby i miała zapłacić za to swoim własnym.  
Jasny chłopak miał oczy alfy.  
.  
.  
.  
Kapitan/Kai/Mikka  
– Zostaniesz tutaj. – Kapitan mocnym szarpnięciem otworzyła właz ładowni. Zeszła stopień, odsunęła kratownice.  
– Dla naszego i twojego bezpieczeństwa, na czas startu i do momentu opuszczenia orbity zostaniesz tutaj. Czy to jasne? – Chłopak prawie niezauważalnym ruchem skinął głową.  
Na razie to musiało Kapitan wystarczyć.  
Cała powrotną drogę, Jasny nie wydał z siebie nawet najcichszego dźwięku. Przemykał się za nią, tak jakby chciał pozostać niewidzialny.  
Kapitan, kiedy w końcu otrząsnęła się z wywołanego przez te kryształowe spojrzenie stanu, myślała szybko i to bardzo szybko.  
Adrenalina wręcz wypalała jej żyły.  
Ogarnęło ją uczucie wszechogarniającej determinacji, które do tej pory znała tylko z wypadków bezpośredniego zagrożenia życia.  
Wiedziała, że musi tego małego umieścić na statku.  
Jak najszybciej.  
Możliwe, że zostali już zarejestrowani przez skanery, wtedy byłoby po nich.  
Jednak działające punkty w tym obszarze Doków były rzadkością.  
Przeklęte miejsce, te Doki.  
PNR Nostro miał aktywowaną z każdym nowym cyklem autoryzację do cumowania na wewnętrznych terenach Akademii. Kapitan z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy, ignorowała uprzejmość ze strony jej głównych zleceniodawców.  
Wolała kiedy ona i jej załoga nie rzucali się w oczy, a pojedynczy Messenger, cumujący na terenie Akademii, to w przybliżeniu, jakby wszystkim szabrownikom i złodziejom czekającym na Linie, wrzasnąć w twarz ‘ Tu jestem! I mam na pokładzie Cargo prosto z laboratoriów Akademii! Niekonwojowane! Zapraszamy!’  
Oczywiście atak na będącego pod ochroną Akademii Messengera był praktycznie równy wyrokowi śmierci, jednak Kapitan doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z faktu, że wśród przemytników nie brakowało samobójców.  
A ona nie zamierzała zginąć przez własną, bądź czyjąś głupotę.  
Ale cóż, Akademia choć rzadko kiedy dawała jej możliwość wyboru, nigdy nie skąpiła kredytów i technologii. A tam, w tej przestrzeni, liczył się dla Kapitan przede wszystkim Metal, który dawał wytrzymałość i tuż zaraz po nim- możliwość ukrycia.  
Zdecydowanie i ostrożność.  
Zawsze.  
Prawie zawsze, poprawiła się z myślach.  
Do momentu w którym nie postanowiła, że te kilka snów z dalekiej przeszłości, znaczyło dla niej więcej niż bezpieczeństwo jej i całej załogi.  
Nie tylko sny, przyznała sama przed sobą. Sny nie materializowały się w postaci ciała z krwi i kości o spojrzeniu, które wwircało się w kości aż do szpiku i otwierało...  
Wydawało się jej, że traci rozum i fakt, że nic a nic jej to nie martwiło, z pewnością był zastanawiający.  
Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu tak bardzo irytował ją fakt, że praktycznie nigdy nie myliła się w swoich przeczuciach.  
Usłyszała ciężkie kroki. Poznała sposób chodzenia zanim zobaczyła osobę.  
Mikka, cała ubabrana jakimś smarowidłem wynurzyła się z wnętrza maszynowni.  
Szeroki uśmiech na jej smagłej twarzy znikną, kiedy dostrzegła ledwo trzymający się na nogach wieszak na łachmany, spod którego postrzępionego kaptura, wyzierała para akwamarynowych oczu. Mechanik posłała jej pytające spojrzenie.  
Tak, nawet Mikka, mimo mizernego stanu w jakim znajdował się chłopak, błyskawicznie poznała w nim Jasnego.  
– Mikka, to jest nasze Cargo, zajmij się nim.-  
Dziewczyna nie ruszyła się z miejsca, tylko jeszcze szerzej otworzyła oczy.  
Kapitan, bardzo nie lubiła się powtarzać, nie przywykła do tego. Jej załoga wiedziała, że każde z poleceń jakie wydawała było prawidłowe.  
A Mikka wiedziała to bardziej niż wszyscy inni.  
– To jest nasze kargo, przyprowadź go do porządku, nakarm i ubierz. Pod żadnym pozorem nie pozwól zejść z pokładu. Wstęp ma tylko załoga i ten, którego przyprowadzę. – Mikka w końcu otrząsnęła się. W samą porę.  
– Tak jest, Kapitanie. – W tonie jej głosu usłyszała wyraźną skargę.  
Oczywistym stało się dla niej, że muszą wylecieć jak najszybciej.  
Jasny wyglądał jakby spędził w slamsach Starego Miasta co najmniej kilka tygodni i było dla Kapitan tajemnicą, jakim cudem tak długo udało mu się przetrwać.  
Był Jasnym a co za tym idzie, inteligencją i siłą przewyższał każdego nie podkręconego genetycznie dzieciaka.  
Był stworzeniem którego Kapitan nie pojmowała.  
Patrzyła na idealnie symetryczny profil i starała się zrozumieć więcej.  
Tego przede wszystkim została nauczona, kiedy wypuścili ją z Pudełka. Patrzyć tak długo, aż zacznie się dostrzegać prawdziwą naturę rzeczy.  
Przez ostatnie trzy lata Kapitan dość często wykonywała zlecenia dla Akademii które, co wynikało z ich natury, musiały zostać wykonane przez pośrednika a nie jednostki będące w czynnej służbie. Była niemym świadkiem wielu wydarzeń. Jej odnawiana z każdym cyklem przepustka otwierała wiele miejsc zamokniętych dla większości nawet wysoko sytuowanych Obywateli. Widziała więcej niż kiedykolwiek mogłaby wyjawić a mimo to właśnie sobie uświadomiła, że nigdy, nawet na malutką chwilę nie widziała wśród dumnie kroczących, obleczonych w biały twaron Jasnych … ich dzieci.  
A teraz znalazła jedno z nich wśród slamsów w Dokach, tam, gdzie nawet słudzy sług brzydzili się przebywać.  
Nie, to nie ona znalazła, poprawiła się w myślach. To ten mały niebieskooki dybbuk ją odnalazł. Tym spojrzeniem lodowych oczu zaczarował.  
To było szaleństwo.  
Możliwe, że Patrole już w tym momencie się na nich zasadzają. Ale jeśli nie, musieli uzupełnić zapasy i pobrać Metalu, choćby i spod ławy, za pięciokrotną cenę wartości.  
I jeszcze coś, bo przecież dla PNR Nostro, odwrót nigdy nie był opcją a prawdziwy kierunek zawsze był tym, który pchał ich do przodu.  
Ale najpierw, tam gdzie wiedziała, że lecieli potrzebowała zwerbować jeszcze jedną osobę.  
Jeśli w tym całym zimnym szaleństwie, którego podjęła się bez chwili wahania, mieli mieć jakiekolwiek szanse przeżycia, PNR-N na swym pokładzie potrzebował jeszcze jednego pasażera.  
Kapitan podparła się ramieniem o płonące mleczną poświatą tablice.  
Raptem zrobiło się jej słabo.  
– Minęły już cztery lata Pantero, puściłbyś mnie w końcu. –  
.  
.  
.  
Mikka/Kai  
Micce wcale ale to wcale nie podobał się fakt, że mieli na pokładzie Jasnego.  
Dzieciaka Jasnych, poprawiła się w myślach. Co prawda dorosłych Jasnych oglądała tylko na górujących nad Starym Miastem telebimach, co nie przeszkadzało jej utworzyć w wyobraźni postaci niedorośniętego Jasnego. Przecież skądś ci musieli się brać.  
Tylko ten tutaj niedorostek jakoś nie wydawał się być dzieciakiem do jakich przywykła mieszkając w slamsach Starego Miasta.  
Zmusiła się do uśmiechu i wskazała na stojąca na blacie, parującą miseczkę.  
Jasny, nawet umyty i wsadzony w termalny kombinezon, w dalszym ciągu wyglądał na przeraźliwie zabiedzonego.  
– Wypij, to nie trucizna – Posłał jej dzikie, wręcz naładowane elektrycznością spojrzenie.  
– Ej, tylko bez takich! To nie był mój pomysł, żeby cię wpuścić na Nosto ale skoro już tu jesteś, to fajnie by było, gdybyś przeżył chociaż do startu. Wypij to, chyba że wolisz kroplówkę? –  
Chłopaczyna potrząsnął jasną grzywką. – No. Tak właśnie myślałam. –  
.  
.  
.  
Kapitan/Mikka Spotkanie po latach  
– I jak se tu szanowny Kapitan popatrzy – zwalisty, niemłody już Ciemny, wyrżnął ciężką łapą w na wpół rozbebeszony silnik. – my tu fuszery nie odwalamy. Wszystko cacy a taniooo, a żebym tak sczezł, jeśli gdzie w Starym Mieście, Kapitan znajdzie taniej. – Mechanik dwoił się i troił nadskakując, nieomylnie, swoim wielkim, rozlanym na połowie twarzy nochalem, węsząc zarobek.  
Co wcale nie było aż takim osiągnięciem. W Dokach Starego Miasta, każdy kto nie był śmierdzącym na kilometr obdrapańcem, mógł przy odrobinie szczęścia uchodzić za bogacza.  
Kapitan, wysoka i dumnie wyprostowana, w białym kombinezonie pilota Akademii, wydawała się wśród zawalonego wszelkiego rodzaju rdzewiejącym złomem garażu, zupełne nie na miejscu.  
– Zaszczyt to dla mnie, że taki znakomity…eee…znakomita…Wybaczy, ale za tą maską ino oczy widać to ja nie wiem, czy z Jasnym czy Jasną mam ci ja zasczyt…-  
– To dla ciebie, Ciemny, pozostaje zupełnie bez znaczenia. – Kapitan skrzywiła się pod zakrywającą usta i nos maską.  
Dziesięć lat temu, przepędzałeś mnie Maciu jak ostatniego szkodnika, a teraz nie poznajesz, pomyślała rozbawiona.  
Ale cóż, wcale nie widywał Kapitan tak często. Zwykle podkradała się do tylnych drzwi hangaru, gdzie w pocie czoła pracowała Mikka, a cieć znany był z tego, że rzadko opuszczał butwiejącą wygodę swojego legowiska.  
Smagła, z właściwą jej wesołością, często mówiła, że to dzięki jego lenistwu, warsztat jeszcze funkcjonował, bo gdyby ten ostatni partacz zabrał się do reperacji, szybko potracili by wszystkich klientów.  
– Interesuje mnie jeden z twoich pracowników, ten, który pracował nad obydwoma messengerami Jednookiego Cho. – Kapitan z prawdziwą przyjemnością patrzyła, jak nalana morda Macia wręcz kurczy się ze strachu.  
Grubas zrobił raptowny krok w tył. Zamachał łapskami.  
– A kto Kapitan, takich historii naopowiadał, toż…- Kapitan popatrzyła wprost w kaprawe oczka wieprzka.  
– Długo się zastanów, następnym razem, kiedy zechcesz mnie okłamać. – W jej głosie było coś takiego co sprawiło, że podsłuchujący ich od jakiegoś czasu dwaj majstrowie, oderwali się od pólek z narzędziami i w pośpiechu zajęli przenoszeniem pudeł.  
– Zapytam jeszcze raz ale ostrzegam, to będzie ostatni, kiedy będę się powtarzać. – Zrobiła pauzę a po minie Macia poznała, że jej słowa wywarły właściwe wrażenie. – Który z twoich ludzi ma zdolność pracowania z Metalem? –  
Oczywiście, odpowiedź na to pytanie, obleczona w twaronową biel setu, Kapitan, znała już dawno. Potrzebny był jednak sposób, w którym mogła zbliżyć się do dziewczyny nie wzbudzając podejrzeń.  
Jak się kilka dni temu dowiedziała, Mikka, była na jej nieszczęście, związana kontraktem, który mógł terminować tylko jej właściciel. I lepiej by było dla wszystkich, gdyby ten chciwy wieprzek nie domyślił się za wiele. A nic tak jak strach nie powstrzymywało lawiny niewygodnych pytań.  
– E…no jest taka jedna, prawdziwe z nią utrapienie, nic tylko żeruje na mnie biednym, ale u mienia dobre serce, to wziąłem na kontrakt, a to ino tylko jedna rzecz, którą ta ciemna jak ziemla wywłoka umie robić. –  
Kapitan czuła jak robi jej się bardzo zimno.  
A może by tak po prostu zabić tego sukinsyna tu i teraz? Nikt by za szubrawcem nie płakał. No, chyba że jego wierzyciele.  
– Pokarz mi. –  
Widać było jasno jak na dłoni jak sprzeczne myśli kołatały się w małej główce majstra ale całkiem rozsądnie zdecydował, że i tak się nie wywinie.  
– Tego…tym korytarzem, ale co tu pokazywać? Umorusane to jak zawsze…samo utrapienie, ja już dawno po sposobności, pozbyć się chciałem darmozjada…- Kapitan przeszła przez całkiem sporej wielkości hangar, w którym w pocie czoła, pracowało kilku Smagłych.  
Czuła na sobie ich pełen przestrachu wzrok.  
Nie zatrzymali się tu.  
Przeszli przez ciąg ciasnych korytarzy aż w końcu doszli do pomieszczenia, które bardziej przypominało malutki garaż niż hangar.  
Kapitan, odkąd przyleciała z powrotem do Starego Miasta, wielokrotnie zastanawiała się jak to będzie, kiedy znów zobaczy swoją Sorkę.  
Po dziesięciu długich latach.  
Rozpoznała Mikkę od razu.  
Skulona pod kupą żelastwa, smagła, obleczona w roboczy kombinezon dziewczyna, nawet nie drgnęła, kiedy weszli a przecież musiała ich słyszeć.  
Kapitan uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli.  
Zawsze taka była, ta jej Sorka, zagrzebana w pracy, tak że nic nie było w stanie jej rozproszyć.  
Maciej, widać mocno niezadowolony z braku reakcji na jego przybycie, wymierzył dziewczynie kopniaka.  
Kapitan cudem powstrzymała się od odstrzelenia łajdakowi kończyny.  
– Czego chcesz? – doleciało stłumione sapnięcie. Widać Mikka była przyzwyczajona do tego typu traktowania.  
A może jednak zabicie tego wieprza nie było wcale złym pomysłem.  
– Już mi tu z tego brudu, pokłonić się jaśnie czcigodnemu gościowi! Ale to już! – Kapitan, jakby w zwolnionym tempie, patrzyła jak dziewczyna unosi się z kolan.  
Stanęła tak przed nią, z dłonią opartą na biodrze, buntowniczym wyrazem na sympatycznej, ciemnej twarzy, ogniem palącym się w oczach.  
Spojrzeniem, które znała tak dobrze.  
Kapitan z najwyższym trudem zdusiła w sobie westchnienie.  
Siostrzyczko, jak ja do ciebie tęskniłam…  
Zawsze umiała tak patrzyć, złym i zmartwionym spojrzeniem jednocześnie.  
Kiedy się zdarzyło, że beształa ją za coś, właśnie to miała w oczach. Zła, że ona znów wpędziła się w kłopoty, ale przez te płonce w ciemnych oczach przebijało się drugie dno …Mikka przede wszystkim martwiła się o nią.  
Ile to razy klęczała przy niej, kląć pod nosem i wycierając krew z rozbitego nosa. Może troszkę zbyt gwałtownie ale zawsze…nikt, nigdzie przedtem nie dbał o rozczochranego bękarta, którym była wtedy Kapitan.  
Nikt nie licząc o kilka lat starszej córki dokowego majstra.  
Dziesięć lat…  
– Jestem Mikka, czego chcesz ode mnie? – Kapitan przez dłuższą chwilę nie mogła wydusić z siebie choćby słowa.  
Nie poznała mnie…  
Pomyślała z irytującym uczuciem goryczy ściskającym gardło.  
Ale jakby mogła?  
Minęło dziesięć lat i Kapitan tak bardzo się zmieniła.  
Do tego, jej kombinezon był tak zaprojektowany, żeby skrywał tożsamość noszącego.  
Czego się spodziewała, że Mikka jak za dawnych lat, z rozpędu, rzuci się jej na szyję?  
Te dziecinne pragnienia same w sobie były nierozsądne.  
Przecież, gdyby Mikka ją teraz rozpoznała, cały plan wziąłby w łeb już na samym stracie.  
– Z szacunkiem, Ciemna! – wieprzek uniósł dłoń i byłby strzelił dziewczynę w twarz gdyby nie jej ramię, które wystrzeliło ku górze i zablokowało uderzenie.  
Mikka cofnęła się ale wrażenie robiła takie, jakby po prostu opędziła się od natrętnej muchy.  
Widać, to że majster lubił używać pięści nie było dla niej żadnym zaskoczeniem.  
Nic się wieprz nie zmienił, jak to często bywało, zrobił się jeszcze gorszy.  
Posłał teraz Kapitan, obmierzło uniżone spojrzenie i przez chwilę wyglądał, tak, jakby znów chciał się na Mikke zamierzyć.  
– Rozumiem, że to jest mechanik odpowiedzialny za maszyny Jednookiego Cho? – tak jak się spodziewała jej słowa wywarły właściwe wrażenie. Wyraz buty zniknął ze smagłej twarzy.  
Tak, z kłamstwa to Mikka nigdy by nie wyżyła.  
Z jej buzi czytało się jak z otwartej księgi, dlatego teraz Kapitan wyraźnie widziała strach.  
Zrobiło się jej dziwnie nieswojo, bo przecież widziała, że podstęp potrzebny był tylko po to, żeby mogła w końcu uwolnić Sorkę i bezpiecznie odstawić ją na pokład Nostromo.  
A tam, na pokładzie, wyjaśni wszystko.  
Tylko teraz, trzeba było zacisnąć zęby i zignorować przemożną chęć zarwana maski.  
– Bardzo rozsądnie z twojej strony, majstrze, że doprowadziłeś mnie do osoby będącej bezpośrednim źródłem twoich kłopotów. – Efektowną pauzę, którą zrobiła, Kapitan wykorzystała na przyglądanie się przyjaciółce. Mikka, z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy wbijała wzrok w parę mocno już wysłużonych żołnierskich butów. – Z tej niefortunnej dla ciebie sytuacji, bo przecież nielegalne korzystanie z usług Smagłej obradzonej wachlarzem pewnych nietypowych zdolności, jest dla ciebie bardziej niż niefortunne. – Następna pauza. – Możliwie z tej sytuacji są dwa wyjścia. Potrzebny jest mi mechanik ze zdolnościami pracy w Metalu, za którego jestem w stanie tu i teraz wypłacić ci pięćdziesiąt tysięcy kredytów. –  
Kaprawe oczka Macia w jednej chwili zrobiły się ogromne, co upodobniło go do gigantycznych rozmiarów, brązowej ropuchy.  
To, mimo że nie należało do wachlarza przyjemnych wrażeń estetycznych, było dobrym znakiem.  
Bo który będący choć w połowie zdrowych zmysłów Smagły, pogardziłby bajeczną sumą pięćdziesięciu tysięcy kredytów?  
-…jeśli zaś pogardziłbyś moją ofertą, nie pozostałoby mi nic innego jak zameldować o uprawianym tu procederze pierwszemu, lepszemu patrolowi. – na wspomnienie o patrolu nawet patrząca w buty Mikka poderwała w przestrachu głowę. Kapitan widziała po jej twarzy, że była zdecydowana na kilka opcji, jednak powolne poddanie się patrolowi, nie zawierało się w żadnej z nich.  
Teraz albo nigdy, czas na ostateczną ofertę.  
Wóz albo przewóz, Maciu, pomyślała Kapitan, wyjdę stąd z Mikka, choćby i po twoim trupie.  
– Decyzja należy do ciebie, majstrze. Możesz tu i teraz zarobić pięćdziesiąt tysięcy kredytów, pozbywając się ciężkiego brzemienia tej tu bardzo nielegalnej Smagłej, bądź resztę swoich dni spędzić w federalnym więzieniu. – Kapitan by dodać powagi swoim słowom, aktywowała przenośny komunikator, który jak każdy pilot, nosiła zintegrowany z pulpitem na przedramieniu i szybkim ruchem lewej dłoni aktywowała priorytetowe połączenie z najbliższym patrolem.  
– Litości! Ja uniżony sługa, jeśli tylko można mi jakoś przyłożyć, do prawości powrócić! Ja stary a kruche zdrowie, w zamknięciu przepadnę i po cóż na wasze sumienie? A kredyty za ciężkie trudy, bo co ja się z nią miałem, co ja się miałem! To uwolnienie! Po stokroć dziękować…tedy prosić za mną do biura, tam papiery, oj, z lekkim sercem…- Za twaronową maską, Kapitan odetchnęła z ulgą.  
Puściła przodem majstra, który tak się giął w ukłonach, że lecąc przez korytarz o mało nie wyrżnął w jeden z filarów nośnych.  
Pewna, że oddalił się na wystarczają odległość, Kapitan ruchem tak szybkim, że prawie niezauważalnym, pchnęła wyraźnie szykującą się do ucieczki Smagłą, prosto na ścianę.  
Jedną dłonią szczelnie zakryła jej usta, drugą zerwała sobie maskę z twarzy.  
Wielkie i czarne oczy przyjaciółki rozszerzyły się do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów.  
Minęło może jedno, dwa uderzenia serca.  
Na powierzchnie tych ciemnych oceanów wypłyneła jedna pojedyncza fala, która dodała dzikiemu spojrzeniu tej ciepłej miękkości, które Kapitan marzyła, żeby jeszcze zobaczyć.  
Powoli cofnęła dłoń.  
I chwilkę potem, z uśmiechem jeszcze piękniejszym od tego, który Kapitan przez tyle lat, nosiła w pamięci, Mikka rzuciła się jej na szyję.  
– Siostrzyczko, wróciłaś! –  
– Tak… A teraz chodź, zabieram cię ze sobą. –  
.  
.  
.  
Mikka/Jessie  
– Bo tak naprawdę to chyba nigdy cię nie zapytałam dlaczego przyjąłeś to zlecenie? – Jessie podciągnął się i mocniej złapał wyślizgujący się koniec liny.  
– I wydaje ci się…- sapnął – że to jest właśnie dobry moment? –  
– A nie? Jak to to się pod nami zerwie, to już ni jak nie będzie innego. – Z oddali odeszły ich krzyki. Za wcześnie, żeby ocenić do kogo należały  
Jesse odepchnął się lekko od ściany urwiska i prawie się przy tym zderzył z dziewczyną.  
– Oszalałeś? –  
– Spokojnie, koty zawsze spadają na cztery łapy. – Pochylił się tak, że oczy Mikki były kilka minimetrów od obrośniętej miękkim futrem twarzy.  
– Koty może i tak ale na pewno nie mechanicy! – Poczuła jak pierś Jessego zatrzęsła się od tłumionego śmiechu.  
– To dlaczego wszedłeś na pokład Nostomo? –  
– A ty znowu to samo. Czy ja wiem? Przygody mi się zachciało. – Mechanik jęknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Ramiona bolały ją niemiłosiernie ale nie odważyła się rozprostować choćby jednego paluszka.  
– I o tak se zostawiłeś bajeczną posadę w Akademii, bo ci się przygody zachciało? – Kawałeczki ziemi oderwały się od krawędzi skarpy i rozbiły się na ich ramionach, okrywając dwa splecione ciała lepkim pyłem.  
– Nie, najpierw zostawiłem a potem przyszła ona. Mikka, oprzyj się o mnie bo zaraz runiesz w dół. –  
– Pomyślał by kto…rycerz się znalazł. Dam se radę! – I jakby w odpowiedzi na jej słowa, lina zatrzeszczała ostrzegawczo.  
– Nie wygłupiaj się, Mikka! –  
– Niedoczekanie twoje! –  
– Przysięgam, ty nawet wisząc nad przepaścią, nie spuścisz z tonu! –  
– Bywałam w gorszych opałach! –  
– No teraz to chyba ty sobie żartujesz ze mnie. Jak mogłoby być gorzej? –  
– Zaufaj mi, mogłoby. Polatasz z nami jeszcze kilka cykli, to sam zobaczysz. O ile oczywista, zaraz tutaj nie zginiemy. – Jesse musiał przyznać, parsknęła iście po kociemu.  
– Złap się mnie to może jednak nie zginiemy. –  
– Zginiemy? Znaczy, co? Razem? Myślałam, że koty…zawsze…- wysiłek wypychał jej powietrze z płuc. Coraz trudniej było jej mówić.  
Zadarła głowę, żeby popatrzyć na twarz medyka. Jego usta wręcz rozjechały się w uśmiechu pełnym ostrych, bialutkich ząbków.  
Smagłej aż dreszcz przeszedł po plecach na ten widok. Nie pierwszy raz widziała ale jakoś nie zdążyła się jeszcze do tego przyzwyczaić.  
– I miałbym zameldować Kapitan, że runęłaś do rzeki, tylko dlatego, żeby zrobić mi na złość? To ja już wolałbym od razu polecieć z tobą. Wole, przepaść i nadzianą skałkami rzekę poniżej niż ryzykowanie jej gniewu. –  
– Boisz się, co? –  
– A kto o zdrowych zmysłach by się nie obawiał? Ona potrafi tak spojrzeć…i ten jej głos, niby jedno słowo a…-  
-Ha! I tu cię mam, Kocie jeden! –  
– Jak to, mnie masz? – bo brzmiał faktycznie na silnie zdziwionego.  
– Mam cie, mam cie. Chciałeś się żartem wykręcić ale ja już wiem. Na Kapitan się zapatrzyłeś i dlatego! – Jesse westchnął, jakoś tak miękko, po kociemu.  
– Głupia jesteś, jak tak myślisz, Mikka. –  
– A gadaj sobie zdrów! Ja swoje wiem, ale powiem ci jeszcze, szkoda sił marnować, nie dlatego żeś Kot, to nie ważne, ale Kapitan…-  
– Mikka…- lina ponownie zatrzeszczała ostrzegawczo – przestań mówić takie niedorzeczności i złap się mnie w końcu. – I wtedy całkiem nieoczekiwanie, bo szczerze nie spodziewał się takiej szybkiej kapitulacji, oplotły go w talii dwa mocne uda.  
– No teraz, jak już wiem, że to z miłości do Kapitan się przyplątałeś to możemy z tym nie spadaniem spróbować. Uff ….Od razu lepiej. – Mikka uwolniła jedną rękę i zarzuciła Jessiemu na wysoki kark. Trochę nimi przez to zakołysało, więcej ziemi spadło na ich wiszące, spocone ciała.  
– Oj…sto razy lepiej! No, więc choć szans żadnych nie masz, to możesz być spokojny, twój sekret jest ze mną bezpieczny! – Mikka brzmiała na bardzo z siebie zadowoloną.  
– Wiesz co, Mikka? –  
– Co? –  
– Dwie sprawy. –  
– No? –  
– Po pierwsze, chociaż jesteś bardzo zdolnym mechanikiem o nas to ty nie masz bladego pojęcia. A po drugie, popatrz, komunikator zaczął mrugać. Zaraz będzie tu Kapitan i reszta, czas więc, żeby sobie wstydu nie narobić, zacząć się podciągać. –  
.  
.  
.  
Kapitan/Mikka  
Delikatne dotknięcie, praktycznie niesłyszalny dla nikogo poza nią, sygnał interkomu wyrwał Kapitan z płytkiego snu.  
Usiadła na koi.  
Wierzchem dłoni przetarła zmęczone oczy.  
Ekran skanera na jej przedramieniu palił się niebieskawym światem, skanując osobę czekającą pod drzwiami.  
Kapitan nie potrzebowała patrzeć na wskaźniki, żeby w niepewnie przestępującej z nogi na nogę postaci rozpoznać swoją Sorkę.  
Widać druga noc na statku dawała jej we znaki.  
Kapitan spodziewała się tego. Mimo, że była wtedy na szprycowana lekami, jej też trochę zajęło zanim przyzwyczaiła się do przenikających przez ciało systemów Matki.  
Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi od razu podniosła Mikkę do statusu Przyjaciela. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że choć dla Matki adopcja nowego mechanika była natychmiastowa, Micce zajmie trochę czasu dojście do stanu harmonii z głównym system operującym na PNR Nostromo. Ta nowa obecność w jej umyśle, na którą już zaczęło reagować jej ciało potrafiło przez pierwsze kilka dni do złudzenia przypominać obłęd.  
Kapitan pomyślała o pozwoleniu i drzwi otworzyły się z cichym świstem, zalewając niewielką komnatę ostrym światłem z korytarza.  
Mikka posłała jej przepraszający uśmiech.  
Kapitan uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.  
– Czego ci trzeba? Butów? – rzuciła, widząc że dziewczyna stoi przed nią całkiem boso.  
Kapitan nie mogła oprzeć się , nie chciała opierać się wrażeniu, że te kilka lat, które spędziły rozdzielone, wcale nie istniało.  
– Widzę, też że mimo moich zaleceń, zdecydowałaś się nie zapoznawać bliżej z prysznicami w tylnej części statku. –  
– Nie prawda! Umyłam się! –  
– Czyli ten smar w lewej strony jest wodoodporny? – uśmiech którym pojawił się na twarzy Kapitan, teraz dotknął jej oczu.  
– Bardzo śmieszne, Sorka. Bardzo śmieszne. No dobra i tak czuję się jak ostatnia idiotka..- Mikka zamiast wejść, prawie schowała się za jasnoszarą futryną.  
– Czego ci trzeba, Mikka? –  
Kapitan nie mogła być pewna w tym świetle ale wydawało się jej, że dziewczyna się czerwieni.  
– Wiem, że to zupełnie głupie ale…-  
– Co jest głupie? – zapytała cierpliwie.  
– No…moja prośba. – Mikka, która ogólnie z radością zwykła wywalać cokolwiek plątało się jej w myślach, teraz zaczynała się jąkać.  
– Cokolwiek to jest, po prostu mi powiedź. – Smagła stała jeszcze przez chwilkę tylko wpatrując się w nią, milcząca i wyraźnie skrępowana. A zaraz potem wypaliła.  
– Mogę tu spać? – wyrzuciła z siebie tonem bardziej błagalnym, niż gdyby prosiła co najmniej o własny statek.  
Kapitan przyglądała się jej purpurowej twarzy, oczy wielkie i okrągłe wpatrywały się w nią w napięciu.  
– Chcesz tu spać? –  
– A śmiej się jeśli chcesz! Ja sama wiem, że to durne i dziecinada ale …ale tyle cie nie było i wstyd się przyznać ale … ja chciałabym chociaż raz, tak jak kiedy byłyśmy no zasnąć tuląc się do ciebie. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Mikka już, już zaczęła się wycofywać.- Dobra, po twojej minie widzę, że …-  
– Chodź tutaj. – Kapitan przesunęła się lekko, robiąc jej miejsce obok siebie.  
Nie minęła sekunda i Mikka była przy niej.  
Miękka i gorąca jak piec.  
Wtuliła się w Kapitan tak mocno, że przez chwilę ciężko jej było oddychać.  
– Dziękuję, Sorka. – Kapitan zmierzwiła jej włosy.  
– Nie ma za co. Mi też brakowało. – Mikka wwierciła się w nią jeszcze szczelniej.  
Westchnęła.  
– Przepraszam. –  
– Za co? –  
Kapitan poczuła wilgoć na wtulonym w jej kark policzku.  
– To wtedy tak się na ciebie wydarłam. To moja wina, że poszłaś …-  
– Mikka, nie mów głupstw. –  
– Ale to przecież ja cię po pijaku podjudziłam.-  
– Sorka, zabraniam ci tak myśleć. To byłam ja i moja decyzja. I zapłaciłam już za to. – trochę trwało zanim Mikka odzyskała głos.  
– Co się z tobą działo przez te cztery lata…gdzie byłaś? –  
– Powiem ci ale nie teraz. Teraz moja panno trzeba odpocząć.-  
– Ale…-  
– Żadnych ale. Dowiesz się wszystkiego w swoim czasie, bo ja nigdzie się już bez ciebie nie ruszam. –  
– Obiecujesz? –  
– Obiecuję. A teraz spij. –  
Kapitan posłała myślami komendę do Matki, bo jeśli Mikka ma tu z nią spać, potrzebowała obniżyć w kajucie temperaturę.  
Przez kilka lat łatwo jej było zapomnieć ile ciepła może oddawać ludzkie ciało.  
Odetchnęła wsłuchując się w miarowe bicie serca tuż obok niej.  
– Już śpi. Masz rację, Sorka. Zupełnie jak dzieciak. – I sama zasnęła, pozwalając, żeby ciało Mikki, splątane z jej własnym, trzymało ją na podobieństwo kotwicy, trzymając ją mocno tam, gdzie zawsze pragnęła być.  
.  
.  
.  
Kapitan/Mikka  
– Wytłumacz mi proszę, co masz na twarzy? –  
Smagła wystrzeliła w górę, przewracając krzesło. Całkiem niezgrabnie starała się zasłonić plecami leżące na stoliku neonowe pudełeczko.  
– Sorka!? Co ty tu robisz, do cholery jasnej?-  
– Ja? Wydaje mi się, że to ty potrzebujesz się tu wytłumaczyć. Teraz. Zaraz. – Swoim zwyczajem splotła ramiona na piersi.  
Widać dopiero co weszła na pokład, bo pół twarzy miała skryte za twaronową maską, także Mikka mogła widzieć tylko jej oczy. A te w irytujący sposób nie pozwalały z siebie czytać.  
Od wejścia na pokład Nostromo, Mikka zauważyła z rosnącym rozdrażnieniem, to niezmiennie obojętne i zimne spojrzenie stało się maską, której Kapitan prawie nie zdejmowała.  
Nie, że wcześniej jej Sorka była przesadnie wylewna, jednak teraz Mikka prawie nigdy nie wiedziała, czy ta żartuje czy mówi poważnie.  
Powiodła tym ciężkim, wydawało się Micce, karcącym spojrzeniem, po wcześniej wręcz sterylnie czystej kajucie w której teraz panował całkowity chaos i nieporządek.  
Pudełeczka, siaty, torby.  
Wszystko to jarzące się kolorami, neonowymi hologramami sklepów popularnych w kupieckiej dzielnicy Trzeciej Strefy, do której Mikka dostała przepustkę.  
Jako jeden z wielu przywilejów, których dostąpiła gdy tylko Kapitan wpisała jej numer identyfikujący do pamięci Matki.  
Oczywiście od razu opatrzyła go w nowe dwa kody.  
Pierwszy identyfikujący jako członka załogi statku współpracującego z Akademią, drugi dający prawa obywatelskie. Przede wszystkim wolnego wstępu do Trzeciej i Drugiej Strefy.  
Kapitan z powrotem przeniosła wzrok, ciężki i karcący na komicznie wręcz wymalowaną twarz Smagłej.  
– Muszę przyznać, że nie to miałam na myśli kiedy dawałam Ci identyfikator z dostępem do konta zaopatrzeniowego Nostromo. –  
Mikka poczuła, że policzki pokryte grubą warstwą pudru płoną jej żywym ogniem.  
Wyszarpała z tylnej kieszeni ścierkę i nie zważając na jej stan czystości zaczęła wycierać twarz.  
Co tylko pogorszyło sytuację.  
– Zostaw. –  
Kapitan sięgnęła za nadal zawzięcie szorującą twarz dziewczynę i podniosła jeden z opalizujących pudełek.  
Obracała go chwilę w palcach a z jej twarzy nie znikał wyraz obrzydzenia.  
– Zostaw Mikka. To jest permament. Gdzie masz tonik? –  
– Co? – zapytała Smagła prawie ze łzami w oczach.  
– To pudełko z chusteczkami, które zapakowała ci sprzedawczyni. –  
– To tam w torbie z różową rączką. – Kapitan zdjęła biało-czarne rękawiczki. Zatknęła je sobie za pas.  
– Usiądź. – poklepała nieznośnie biały blat biurka.  
Mikka wpatrywała się w nią niepewnie.  
Maska zniknęła z twarzy Sorki i teraz można było dojrzeć lekki uśmiech na ostatnio wiecznie poważnej twarzy Kapitan.  
– Ja przepraszam Sorka. Nie wiem, pojęcia nie mam jak to się stało. Ja tylko stanęłam przy tym stoisku na chwilę. –  
Kapitan chwyciła delikatnie umazaną w pudrze brodę. Przechyliła.  
– I chwilę po tym odeszłaś z czymkolwiek ci wcisnęły te lisice. –  
– Ja przepraszam Sorka, naprawdę! Oddam Ci za to…-  
– Mikka! – przerwała jej ostrzej niż zamierzała. – Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że żałuję ci tych kilku kredytów? Kupuj co tylko chcesz, tylko proszę, nie dawaj się tak omotać. Powinnam była pójść z tobą. –  
– Nie jestem dzieckiem! –  
– Nie, nie jesteś. I w Dokach jesteś niby ta ryba w wodzie. Ale Mikka, poza , w Trzeciej Strefie, to jest inny świat. Trochę potrwa zanim nauczysz się czuć jak Obywatel. Wiem, bo mi też to trochę zajęło. Świadomość, że zawsze masz co jeść, gdzie spać i to, że nikt cię podczas tego snu nie zadusi za to co trzymasz pod rozpadającym się materacem. – Przez chwilę wzrok stał się pusty i nieobecny.  
Mikka położyła dłoń ja jej dłoni.  
– No nie zawsze było tak źle i wiesz, miałam ciebie. – Ścisnęła ciepłą dłoń. – Spróbował by jaki suczy syn nade mną w nocy stanąć. – Kapitan uśmiechnęła się samymi oczami i kontynuowała szorowanie jej twarzy.  
Było widać, że Mikka myśli nad czymś intensywnie.  
– A pamiętasz jak nas banda od Palucha napadła? Jak po tym wszystkim cie wściekłą suką okrzyknęli i tak przecież zostało. Nawet jak teraz sobie przypomnę…jak ty wtedy robiłaś tym nożem…-  
– Chcieli ci zrobić krzywdę. –  
– Sorka, czy Ty wiesz, że wtedy powiedziałaś to dokładnie tak samo? –  
Granatowe oczy Kapitan raptem odzyskały swoją zwyczajową ostrość. Wpatrywały się w jej umorusaną twarz w taki sposób, że Mikka nie była w stanie się powstrzymać.  
Znów, chyba już po raz setny, Mikka rozwyła się.  
Pytania…pytania jakie kłębiły się w jej głowie zniknęły.  
Patrząc w błyszczące jak gwiazdy oczy Sorki, wiedziała, że gdziekolwiek zniknęła na te cztery lata, to to już nie było takie ważne.  
Te odpowiedzi mogły poczekać, bo przecież miały czas.  
Miały czas.  
.  
.  
.  
Kapitan/Mikka  
– Mikka, cokolwiek w siebie wlewasz. Przestań. – Obleczona w biel i czerń twaronu, Kapitan pojawiła się w drzwiach kantyny.  
– Ha! O ten tu kwas? Ja tym w warsztacie części odrdzewiałam. – Parsknęła wyraźnie z siebie zadowolona.  
– I pijesz to? –  
Smagła dziewczyna przetarła spocone czoło. Wilgotna dłoń opadła jej wzdłuż wygodnie rozłożonego na krześle tułowia.  
– Jejku ale tu gorąco. –  
– I dziwisz się, że pali cie w środku? –  
– A masz może coś lepszego? W końcu ty teraz wielka pani. –  
– Na Nostromo nie ma alkoholu. –  
– Jej, te spojrzenie to ty dalej masz. I czemu się tak złościsz? Przecież tobie do gardła nie wlewam a swoją drogą to troszkę szkoda bo ja tu właśnie na ciebie czekam. Jak za dawnych czasów. Pamiętasz jak…-  
– Pamiętam. – Ucięła ostro ale zaraz uciekła spojrzeniem. – Nawet przez chwilę nie zapomniałam, Sorka. –  
Mikka popatrzyła na nią takim wzrokiem, że raptem dziwnie ciasno zrobiło się jej w środku.  
Zaległa między nimi cisza.  
Ciężka i lepka, przerywana tylko miarowym, świszczącym oddechem przewodów klimatyzacyjnych.  
– Myślałam, że cię zabili. – Jednym, szybkim ruchem uniosła kubek do ust i naraz wychyliła jego zawartość.  
Odkaszlnęła, zachłystując się powietrzem.  
Spirytus zawsze szybko ścinał Smagłą z nóg, choć z drugiej strony, Kapitan nie mogła być pewna ile Mikka zdarzyła już w siebie wlać, zanim ona tu przyszła.  
Kiedy w końcu Mikka spojrzała na nią, oczy miała mokre i szkliste.  
Nieubłaganie nadchodziło to czego Kapitan starała się uniknąć.  
– Cztery lata, Sorka. Przez cztery lata cie opłakiwałam. I tak bym pewnie chodziła dalej może i przez następne czterdzieści…-  
– Złapali mnie.-  
– Co? –  
– Złapali mnie na kradzieży tych części do moderatora. – Mikka odetchnęła głęboko. Kilka razy.  
– Co?! Tyś chyba oszalała? To co wtedy wykrzyczałam, tys to wzięła na serio?! Chciałaś okraść magazyn Akademii? –  
– Wiem Mikka, teraz wiem, że nie miałam żadnych szans. Nie przeszłam nawet pierwszej warty. Uciekałam przed patrolem przez trzy dystrykty, więc kiedy mnie w końcu dopadli, byłam przekonana, że mnie zatłuką na miejscu. Ale nie. Zamiast tego zatrzasnęli mi obroże na karku.  
Potem, przez kilka miesięcy trzymali mnie w wielkim pudle o nieskazitelnie białych ścianach. Prawdę mówiąc wszystko tam było białe, żeby łatwiej mogli…- Odkaszlnęła. – żeby łatwiej mogli czytać ze śladów krwi. –  
– Nie rozumiem, Sorka. Z jakiej krwi? –  
Kapitan tak bardzo pragnęła zostawić to wszystko, tak egoistycznie, zaborczo ukryć ten okres jej życia głęboko w sobie i nigdy, przenigdy nie wpuszczać tam nikogo.  
Szczególnie jej.  
Ale wiedziała, że nie było innego wyjścia.  
Mikka musiała wiedzieć.  
– Mikka, on sprawdzał ile przetrwam. Cokolwiek przeciwko mnie rzucali, to coś umierało.  
Pierwsze kilka tygodni było najcięższe. –  
– Sorka, ja nie rozumiem. – Kapitan nie patrzyła na nią. Twardo i z uporem od początku tego strasznego monologu wzrok wbijała gdzieś w podłogę obok.  
Kontynuowała.  
– Nie samo zabijanie, po jakimś trzecim może piątym razie przestało być trudne. A przecież rzucali mi najczęściej i tak już na wpółmartwych ćpunów . Nie. Ciężko było, bo musiałam zabijać gołymi rękoma.  
Dopiero później, kiedy zaczęli wrzucać po kilku naraz, podrzucili mi noże. – głos Kapitan przerażał spokojem.  
Powoli jakby przeciw sobie, w umyśle Smagłej zaczęła tworzyć się krwawa projekcja tego co próbowała przekazać Kapitan.  
Kapitan pomogła jej ciszą i tym, że usiadła obok.  
Mikka poczuła ciepło jej ciała.  
To bardzo pomogło.  
Trochę trwało zanim Mikka odważyła się odezwać.  
– Myślałam, że cie zabili. Opłakałam cie już tyle razy…-  
– Żyję. I wróciłam po ciebie. – Mikka pyrgnęła żelaznym kubkiem w kąt kantyny.  
– Zabiję ich, powiedz tylko kto. Rozerwę na strzępy za to co ci zrobili.-  
Kapitan objęła ją.  
– Nie trzeba, Mikka. Nie trzeba. Było ciężko, tak. Ale to droga przez którą musiałam przejść. Przetrwałam. Tak jak mówił. Za ten dar, który dostałam od niego musiałam drogo zapłacić ale teraz wiem, że cena nie była wygórowana. Bez tego dalej gniłabym…dalej byłabym złodziejką w slamsach Starego Miasta. Może trupem. Uwierz mi, nawet tyle co teraz ci wyjawiłam, nie powinnam. Więcej nie mogę. Będziesz tu ze mną bezpieczna, tylko nie pytaj mnie. Proszę.  
– Poczekam. Na razie, przecież to nie tak, że mam wybór w tej kwestii. –  
Kapitan poczochrała jej kasztanowe włosy.  
– Dokładnie tak. –  
.  
.  
.  
Mikka  
– Czasami zapominam kim jestem i wtedy muszę godzinkę popłakać, ot tak , żeby sobie przypomnieć. – Powiedziała Mikka, próbując na siłę uśmiechnąć się, głośno przy tym pociągając nosem.  
.  
.  
.  
Kapitan/Larwia  
– Larwia? – W wąskich drzwiach kajuty pojawiła się znajoma wysoka postać.  
Przez padające na plecy światło wydawała się Kapitan większa niż zwykle, wręcz ogromna.  
– Powiedziałam, Kai leci z Nostromo. A ty? Nie leć. Nie przymuszam. –  
Wysoka postać nie poruszyła się. Choć Kapitan w mroku nie widziała jej twarzy, czuła że te wciąż inne oczy wwiercają się w nią, czekając.  
Ona też mogła.  
Ona potrafiła czekać, jeśli Larwia raptem zamierzał zacząć grac jakąś grę, by zmienić jej zdanie, kiedy krzyki i groźby Mikki nie przynosiły efektu. Kapitan mogła poczekać. Wiedziała, że wygra.  
Jej wojownik był mocny jednak z nią nie mógł się równać.  
Przegra i musiał o tym wiedzieć.  
Nie zmieni raz podjętej decyzji.  
Musiała o tym wiedzieć, przecież latała z Kapitan już drugi cykl.  
– Powiedziałam, nie ma musu. Zwalniam z kontraktu, lecą tylko ochotnicy. A teraz wyjdź, chce odpocząć.-  
I tym razem wysoka postać się nie poruszyła, co tylko jeszcze bardziej zirytowało Kapitan. Nie była przyzwyczajona do tego by się powtarzać.  
Zazwyczaj nie musiała.  
– Ot tak? – W końcu andro odezwała się ale jej głos był inny, chrapliwy.  
– Co ot tak? Larwia…wyjdź. Nie mam siły na kłótnie. –  
– Nie przyszłam się kłócić. Ale to ty powiedziałaś…To boli, to co powiedziałaś. –  
– O czym ty mówisz, Larwia? Co cię boli? Ty masz twaron zamiast ciała, ciebie nie ma prawa nic boleć. Powiedziałam już, wyjdź. –  
– Nie znasz tego małego, nic a nic. W niczym ci nie pomógł, nic dla ciebie nie zmienił.  
Moje tak, ja tak. Przyszłam ci przypomnieć bo czuje ciebie i wiem, czego potrzebujesz. –  
Kapitan szybkim ruchem poderwała się z pryczy mimo tego, że Larwia nawet się nie poruszył. Już wiedziała co było inne w wyglądzie andro.  
Larwia znów zaczynała cykl.  
– Wyjdź. – Kapitan rzuciła ostro. Może za ostro, za szybko.  
– Wiesz przecież, że mnie nie sposób oszukać. – Wojownik wyprostował się, ocierając gładkim policzkiem o stalową futrynę. – Czuję cię. Znów mnie chcesz w ten sposób. –  
Kapitan, prawie do bólu, świadoma była twardości ściany za jej plecami.  
Miedzy nią a wyjściem z kajuty stała tylko Larwia.  
Trzy kroki i byłaby na zewnątrz.  
Nóż, który zawsze nosiła przy udzie nagle stał się w zasięgu jej dłoni.  
– Przypominam ci, że jesteśmy na Nostromo a ja nadal jestem twoim Kapitanem. Wyjdź. Natychmiast.- Larwa tylko pokręcił głową.  
Oczy wbijające się w Kapitan zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.  
– Zawahasz się… skoczysz na mnie z nożem ale zamiast zabić, zechcesz ogłuszyć. Zawahasz się przez chwilę, kiedy będziesz przewracać nóż między palcami. Zawahasz się w ramieniu. A wtedy będzie już za późno. Nie rób tego. Jeśli tak zaczniesz, to wiesz przecież…będzie bolało. –  
Kapitan wiedziała.  
A mimo to skoczyła.  
Larwia miała rację, wahanie odnalazło Kapitan w palcach jej dłoni i spowolniło na ułamek sekundy.  
To wystarczyło.  
Twarda jak stal dłoń zacisnęła się na jej karku. Druga złapała za przegub, wykręciła.  
Nóż wyleciał jej z palców i walnął o podłogę.  
Ramię momentalnie wykręcone na plecy, pulsowało bólem.  
Larwia pochyliła się nad nią wciskając w materac.  
Jej chrapliwy głos, który odezwał się tuż przy uchu był zimny i gorący jednocześnie.  
– Ty zdecydowałaś. –  
.


End file.
